


Loving a Traitor

by kirallie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A young ninja risks everything to stop the invasion of Konoha and prevent war. In doing so he may lose his life or gain something he never thought he'd have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.  
Trying to find a story. It’s KakashiIruka. Can’t remember how it starts but I know when they get together Kakashi forgets Iruka for a while after he was injured and is recovering at Iruka’s. I think Iruka’s actually a hunter or something and he has very mouthy bird summons. 

Chapter 1

Iruka ran flat out, scroll clutched tightly. His first mission as a special jounin and everything was going very, very wrong. But the information he’d found…….he had to warn them. Because if this succeeded all it would do was spark of another war. He’d lost his family to the last one; he could not stand aside and allow another to begin, not when he could prevent it. That was if anyone would listen to him, there was always the risk that they wouldn’t after all. He figured he had another day at most before what he had done was realised and others were sent to hunt him down and kill him. Would his ‘parents’ be proud of him for doing this? Or revile him as a traitor to their village? He saw the forest in the distance and felt a flash of hope; he just had to get across the border. He could blend in as a courier for the upcoming chunin exams, hopefully. 

Iruka relaxed a little as he lept into the trees, scanning warily for danger as he continued to move. In the shadows of the trees he knew his uniform made him stand out and he was just waiting to be challenged since he had obviously been in a fight. A normal border patrol wouldn’t notice, would assume he was a courier, but the famed Konoha ANBU? They would realise there was something off immediately. 

```````````````````  
Hound crouched on a branch, face hidden not only by his everyday mask but by the white of his ANBU one. He was tired, sore and had way too much blood soaked into his uniform. Thankfully very little of it was his own. Sometimes he hated assassination missions, especially solo ones. He sighed and went to move off only to freeze and look around. He glanced down and frowned as he saw the battered shinobi stumble on a branch, obviously worn out and injured but determined to continue on. Curious and worried Hound dropped from his branch, watching as the other male’s eyes went wide while he quickly tried to stop his forward momentum. Hound just watched as the suna-nin managed to stop, staring at him warily but showing no hostility. 

Iruka fought the urge to pant for air or yell at the ANBU for trying to give him a heart attack. He stayed silent, trying to get his breath back and waiting for the man to do or say something. 

Hound studied the other ninja curiously, taking in the wounds and his obvious exhaustion, as well as the scroll he was clutching as if his life depended on it. He was young but from his vest and other signs Hound figured he was at least special jounin. “What is your business?” He asked, the mask distorting his voice and he watched the younger man straighten up tiredly.

“Information for the Hokage.” Iruka answered, trying not to show how creepy the voice distortion thing was. 

Hound cocked his head to the side curiously. “From the Kazekage?”

“No ANBU-san. Information I found on a mission…….regarding an invasion of Konoha by the new Sound village and……..Suna.” Iruka swallowed as a blade came to rest against his throat but made no move to defend himself. 

“Then why is a suna-nin bringing it to our attention?”

“Because this could start another war and…..and I lost my family in the last one. I won’t just stand by and let it happen again.” Iruka stated firmly, staring into the eye holes of the ANBU’s mask. 

Hound blinked, that was interesting. The younger ninja seemed to believe what he was saying but he could have been misinformed. Still… “Follow me.” He ordered and the other man nodded, taking a quick drink from what sounded like a basically empty canteen. Seeing that Hound tossed him his own, getting a surprised yet grateful look before he drank several mouthfuls before handing it back. They took off through the trees. 

```````````````````````  
Iruka stumbled; feeling light headed and felt the ANBU grab him. “How badly are you hurt?”

“Apparently worse than I thought.” He shook his head to try and clear it and felt the world spin before he was suddenly no longer standing. He had been placed on the ANBU’s back and he blinked in shock before slumping in exhaustion. This was nice, it beat trying to run with almost exhausted chakra reserves. “Sorry bout the blood.” He mumbled and felt the ANBU chuckle.

“Don’t worry about it, this uniforms’ a write off anyway.” And that was the last thing Iruka heard as he passed out. 

``````````  
Iruka blinked groggily and then groaned at seeing the white ceiling. Great how had he messed up…….and that was not the ceiling of Suna’s hospital. Iruka looked around in confusion even as a nurse walked in only to pause when she saw he was awake. Seeing his confusion she moved over to check his vitals. “You are in Konoha hospital shinobi-san. One of our ANBU brought you in two days ago. How is your pain?”

“Fine.” He coughed and she gave him some water. “Two days?” He asked in alarm, going to sit up only to find he was chained to the bed.

“Please do not try and move too much shinobi-san. Hokage-sama will be by to see you shortly.”

“Iruka, my name is Iruka.” He told her and she nodded, writing it on his chart before leaving.

Iruka sighed and stared up at the ceiling, well he’d made it to Konoha. He flushed slightly at the realisation that the ANBU had carried him in but at least he’d made it and in one piece. He turned his head as the door opened, watching as several ANBU entered before an elderly man in red and white robes. Iruka couldn’t exactly bow when stuck in bed so he bowed his head in respect as best he could. 

Sarutobi stared at the young suna-nin on the bed. He’d gone over Kakashi’s report several times along with the scroll the young man had been clutching. The information inside, if true, was very worrying. “I take it you know who I am. Name and rank.”

“Umino Iruka, special jounin.” He answered before reaching for the water and failing. One of the ANBU lifted the glass for him and he gave her his thanks once done. 

“And newly listed missing-nin.” He pointed out, seeing the young man flinch at that. “Why shouldn’t we hand you back to Suna, Umino?”

Iruka swallowed heavily, he’d known it would happen and had thought he had accepted it but hearing that he’d been listed as a traitor still hurt. But he was doing the right thing, he knew he was. So he took a deep breath and told the Hokage everything he had seen, heard and managed to piece together. 

TBC….


	2. 2

Disclaimer: not mine.

Chapter 2

Iruka looked over as the door opened and stared at the man who entered, he hadn’t seen anyone but nurses since the Hokage and escorting ANBU had left three days earlier. Iruka studied the stranger, not that he could see much past the black mask and headband covering one eye. But there was something………the silver hair was familiar as was the man’s chakra. He was the ANBU from the forest! “Yo!” The man gave him a lazy wave and Iruka smiled hesitantly. 

“Thank you.” Iruka murmured and Kakashi froze, why would he thank him unless…his visible eye widened and he saw the suna-nin realise what he’d just worked out. “Sorry, it’s just……your chakra signature. It’s uh, pretty unique.” He admitted. 

“So you know I’m ANBU.” Kakashi stated and the other man nodded nervously. “Well don’t tell anyone. How’re you feeling?”

“Better, other than the whole tied to a bed thing.” 

“Beats the interrogation department.” He pointed out, sitting in the sole chair. “Any idea what’s going to happen to you?”

“The Hokage didn’t say. Not like I could go home anymore.” Iruka looked down.

“How does someone with such a water based name end up in Suna of all places?” He asked to distract him and Iruka looked up.

“My parents were traders. We were travelling to Suna when we got caught in a battle. They…..when it was over some Suna-nin found me and took me with them. I was adopted by a nice couple and entered into the academy when I was old enough. Guess it’s a good thing they both died on missions so they won’t get in trouble for my leaving.”

“No girlfriend left behind?” Kakashi grinned and chuckled when Iruka blushed.

“No, no one at all to miss me. Guess since I’m never going back that’s a good thing right?”

“Right.” Kakashi agreed, feeling sad for the young man who was doing his best to remain cheerful despite his uncertain future. “So how long have you been a special jounin?”

```````````````````````````  
Iruka lay trembling on the bed, every muscle feeling like water. He closed his eyes and fought to calm his breathing. Interrogation was never nice but he knew he’d gotten off lightly. He’d been expecting far worse when he had made the decision to come to Konoha so maybe Kakashi had stood up for him? Or since he was doing his best to cooperate they were taking it easy on him. He wasn’t sure how many sessions he’d had so far but he was returned to the hospital and treated every time. He knew they had to be sure that he wasn’t trying to trick them and the best way to do it was while he was still weak but he wished it wasn’t necessary. 

`````````````````````````  
Iruka sat up slowly, able to feel the unwavering attention of the ANBU guards assigned to him. He slowly moved how the nurse instructed, trying not to wince as muscles pulled and complained. “Very good Umino-san, you’re healing well.”

“Thanks.” He slumped back on the pillows, worn out. He was finally gaining strength, especially since the interrogations had stopped the week before. She fixed the blankets for him and refilled his water before leaving. Iruka shifted, curling up under the covers, glad that he was no longer restrained. He’d prefer having a guard to being tied down; he could even use the toilet now! He felt the guard leave and lifted his head, smiling slightly as the door opened to reveal familiar silver hair. “Hi.” Iruka sat up against the pillows, hiding a wince.

“Hey.” Kakashi greeted, seeing he was no longer secured to the bed. “Feels good?”

“Yeah, prefer the permanent guard to the cuffs.” Iruka agreed, running a hand through his hair and then grimacing, making Kakashi chuckle.

“Sponge baths never do a good enough job.” He tossed a bag at Iruka who blinked and opened it, grinning when he found the shower supplies. “Need a hand?” Iruka hesitated, thinking about it before nodding. He sat up fully and swung his legs over the edge. Kakashi took his elbow and helped steady him as he got up. They made their way over to the bathroom and Kakashi got the shower going for him before turning his back to give him privacy while staying in case he fell. 

Iruka washed himself thoroughly, enjoying the hot water soaking into aching muscles. He leant against the wall and let it soak into his hair, washing away the grime and oil. The soap and shampoo were the standard scentless shinobi fare, not the best for his hair but he always used it on missions. He turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist before carefully stepping out. He stumbled but didn’t fall as Kakashi caught him. “Thanks.” 

“No problem.” Kakashi gave him his usual eye smile, ignoring the water soaking into his uniform as he helped Iruka sit down on the closed toilet lid to dry off. He then gave Iruka the second surprise, actual pyjamas rather than the hospital gown. He helped him into them and then Iruka reached up to braid his damp hair. Kakashi gave him a hair elastic to secure it and then helped him back to bed. 

“Hate feeling like this.” Iruka grumbled and Kakashi laughed.

“We all hate being sick or injured, part of being shinobi.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“Being so nice and stuff, I’m a missing-nin now.” 

“Yeah, you are. You also risked everything to get information to us that could save a lot of lives. I don’t know what will happen to you but I figure you might as well be comfortable and…..you’re interesting.”

“Thanks.” Iruka gave him a shaky smile.

`````````````````````````````````  
Sarutobi leant back in his chair, hands folded as he stared at what his grandson called his crystal ball. He’d been keeping an eye on their young guest on and off since his arrival. Kakashi’s interest in him was rather unusual but he wasn’t worried by it. If it came to it he knew Kakashi would do his duty. He was doing everything he could to either confirm or deny the information Umino had given them. The young man had been interrogated thoroughly and had passed, he truly believed in what he had done. He’d contacted Jiriaya over it and while there were whispers it was proving very hard to find solid intel. The fact that Umino had recognised Kakashi as the ANBU who had brought him in lent credibility to his assertion that the Kazekage no longer felt like the Kazekage. Usually they would simply hand over any missing-nin they found to Suna since they had a treaty but with Umino’s information……He would wait and see before deciding what to do with the young man.

````````````  
Ibiki walked into the hospital room and the younger ninja looked over at him curiously. He could see no fear in the dark brown eyes, just curiosity and a sort of resigned acceptance. Ibiki knew Umino had to recognise him from the previous sessions but to be so accepting of the possibility of more? He was a strange young man. Umino knew what he had done and he knew what would probably happen to him and had accepted the consequences of his actions. That made Ibiki feel some respect, even if he had betrayed his village to bring them the information. “Umino Iruka you are being discharged from the hospital today.”

“So what happens now?” He asked.

“You will be held in the cells at T&I until a decision is reached as to your future.” Ibiki said and he saw the small flash of nervousness, no one liked the idea of being tortured and Umino had already been at his mercy. He tossed him the bundle he was carrying and Iruka unrolled it to find some comfortable, warm clothes, not the usual prisoner fair. He blinked but then got up and went into the bathroom to have one last shower and then get dressed. He came back out with his hair in a braid again instead of his usual ponytail since he had no clue when he’d get to clean it again making the braid more practical. Ibiki nodded and several ANBU surrounded them as they left the room. Iruka kept his eyes straight ahead as they walked until Ibiki opened a door and motioned him inside. Iruka was a little surprised. For a cell it was very comfortable with a good bed bolted to the wall and floor, a sink, toilet and a small table for eating. As soon as he stepped inside he shivered, feeling the seals that drained his chakra and making him glad for the warm clothes. The door locked behind him and Iruka sank onto the bed, exhausted again. He curled up under the blanket and closed his eyes. He’d need his strength for whatever came next. 

TBC….


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 3

“Dinner!” A familiar voice called as the cell door opened and Iruka sat up, keeping the blanket around him for extra warmth. He smiled at the lanky silver haired ninja. “How’re you doing?”

“Bored out of my mind but other than that fine.” He got up to eat the food and smiled when he found it wasn’t standard fare but a meal bought from a restaurant. “This is great, thanks.”

“No problem, figured you could use the change.” Kakashi lounged on the bed. “And as for the boredom…” Kakashi put a pile of books down on the bed. “Novels, wasn’t sure what you like.”

“I seriously owe you.” Iruka told him and Kakashi shook his head.

“Your intel checks out and we’ll be even since it could save a lot of lives.” 

Iruka nodded and finished his dinner. “Why do you keep coming to see me? Not that I’m not grateful or anything but you’re ANBU, shouldn’t you be out on missions or something?”

Kakashi just shrugged lazily. “My turn for a few weeks break. Found you on my last mission out. Not much to do other than train and I figured you could use the company.”

```````````````````````````  
Iruka curled under the covers, enjoying the novel Kakashi had brought. It was definitely a better way to spend the day then staring at the ceiling or wondering about the future. Considering that as a missing nin his future should be rather short and grim he was hoping that everything he had handed over might get him some sort of life, even if he was locked in this room for it. The worst that could happen would be being traded back to Suna, he knew what they would do to him and he would find a way to kill himself first. Then again Konoha could decide to destroy Suna for betraying them. The door opened and he looked up before marking his page and sitting up to see what the interrogator wanted. 

`````````````````````````````  
Iruka blinked and looked around the large room before spotting a very familiar ninja waiting for him. “Kakashi?”

“Thought you might want to get some exercise in.”

“You’re serious?” Iruka asked, eyes wide and Kakashi grinned, shifting into a defensive stance. 

“Come on Iruka; let’s see what you’ve got.” He called and Iruka could see the grin through his mask. He took a deep breath and nodded, shifting into his own stance, moving to attack. He could tell Kakashi was holding back a lot but it was still a very good work out and fun. “So what’s your specialty?” Kakashi asked when they stopped to rest. 

“Traps and poisons. Since I’m water inclined and grew up in Suna…”

“You had to focus on something other than your element.”

“Yeah.” Iruka stretched and winced.

“Sorry.” Kakashi saw the wince and Iruka grinned. 

“No problem, just a strain. Feel better than I have in ages.” He admitted, stretching out another muscle. 

“Bored crazy yet?”

“No, those books are a life saver. Save me staring up at the ceiling and considering what will happen.” He admitted softly. Kakashi just nodded, he really hoped Iruka would be spared. He liked the younger ninja and didn’t want him to die. He knew it was crazy getting this close but he couldn’t help it, there was just something about Iruka that drew him in. 

``````````````````````````````  
“Chunin exams start today.” Iruka nodded and looked over at Kakashi.

“Be careful.” He pleaded and Kakashi nodded, fixing his ANBU mask into place. Iruka studied the mask and then got up and walked closer to him. Kakashi stayed still and then blinked as Iruka touched his mask gently before hugging him. “Don’t you dare die Kakashi.” He whispered and Kakashi nodded stiffly. “Let me guess, Hound?” He asked as he pulled back and Kakashi nodded at the accurate guess of his ANBU id. Iruka moved back to his bed as Kakashi left his cell. In a bit over a month he would find out if the information he had found was genuine and if all this had been worth it. It had to be worth it, if it wasn’t he would die a traitor for no reason. 

`````````````````````  
Hound knelt beside the downed ninja and was surprised to find the examiner still alive. He quickly transported him to the hospital while the rest of his squad moved to hunt down his attacker. He listened in as the medics rushed around the unmoving form, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Poison!” One called in alarm and the work picked up speed before one of the medics turned to him.

“We cannot identify the poison, we need to know at least what country it came from.” He told him and Hound nodded before vanishing.

Iruka started as an ANBU stood in the doorway before relaxing as he recognised the mask. “What is it?”

“You know poisons?” He demanded harshly and Iruka nodded in confusion. “Come with me.” Hound tugged him out of the cell and then they were in the hospital, confused medics staring as Iruka moved towards their patient, studying him intently.

“Please tell me my pack was kept.” He looked at Hound who nodded. “There’s a small bag in the bottom inner pocket, I need it.” The ANBU soon handed it over and Iruka uncorked a bottle from inside it, gently tipping it into the unconscious man’s mouth. Another vial was rubbed into his wounds and then a third introduced into his IV. “Damn it Baki, what the hell were you thinking.” He muttered as he worked to save the Konoha-nin. Only one team used poison like this and Gaara had no need for it which left their sensei as the culprit as the other two would not have been able to wound a jounin so badly. 

“You know who did this?” Hound demanded and Iruka nodded.

“I made this poison for the team.” He admitted. He then froze nervously as the Hokage and his guards appeared. He suddenly got the feeling Hound hadn’t exactly had permission to let him out. 

“Report.” The Sandaime demanded and Hound told him everything. Sarutobi looked at the nervous young man who was keeping his hands still and in sight, obviously not wanting to make the ANBU jumpy. “Thank you for your assistance Umino-san.”

“It was the least I could do Hokage-sama.” He bowed to the Hokage respectively. 

“Will Hayate live?”

“The poison had not reached his brain or heart so as long as he hasn’t lost too much blood to survive or deadly infection he should.” Iruka answered. 

“Baki….is the sensei for the team with the Kazekage’s children correct?”

“Yes sir.” Iruka nodded.

“But our only proof of his involvement is the use of a poison you created and supplied him with which means we cannot use it. Set a discreet guard on the team.” He ordered. “Hound return Umino-san to his room and then see to it he has whatever he wants for dinner.” With that the Hokage was gone and Iruka slumped against the wall.

“Know any good Ramen stalls?” Iruka asked Hound who nodded before escorting him from the room. 

Iruka waited for him to return with the promised food and smiled when he walked in. He put the food down and then reached out to touch the cold mask. “You don’t need to wear this here.” He told him and Hound nodded, removing the mask to reveal Kakashi who slouched on the bed tiredly. “I’m sorry about…is he your friend?”

“A comrade. It isn’t your fault your poison was used to do this.” Kakashi assured him and then nodded at the containers. “Eat up.”

TBC…


	4. 4

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 4

Iruka lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. In three days the Final’s would start and he would know if everything he had done was worth the price. After finding out the Sand siblings were in Konoha he had warned them about Gaara’s condition, knowing that if he managed to let the demon free it would take one of the sannin to defeat him. At least the Hokage was willing to listen, especially after he had managed to save the injured ninja. It’d been a few days since he’d seen anyone he knew. Various members of T&I had been dropping his meals off while obviously in a hurry and he missed Kakashi. He hadn’t realised how much he’d come to depend on his visits until they’d stopped. He knew that as an ANBU Kakashi would be very busy but that didn’t stop him from missing him. If it hadn’t been for his visits he’d probably be stir crazy from the confinement. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms behind his head. It was crazy, he barely knew the other ninja and yet he was closer to him than anyone since his parents. He made him wish for a home like Konoha. Why couldn’t his parents have been headed here when attacked? Growing up in such a wonderful village would have been so much better. Maybe he would have known Kakashi for years, been real friends with him. It was a nice dream anyway. 

He was firmly ignoring and denying any feelings other than friendship when it came to the ANBU, there was no point. Odds were he would soon be dead and even in Suna they knew about the Copy-nin’s porn habit. Why would he ever look twice at someone like Iruka, even if he did like his own gender? Even if he didn’t have a probable death sentence hanging over him it’d never work. 

Iruka looked over as the door opened, expecting Kakashi since it wasn’t meal time only to nearly fall flat on his face as he scrambled up to bow in respect to the Hokage, feeling his cheeks redden in embarrassment while Sarutobi chuckled. “My apologies for startling you Umino-san.”

“It’s fine, no problem at all sir.” Iruka assured him hurriedly. “Can I help you with something?”

“The finals start tomorrow.”

Iruka nodded and sat back on his bed, leaning his head back against the wall. “I actually hope the information is wrong, how dumb is that? But if it is right then….”

“Then many people could die. It is not wrong to wish for that to not happen.” Sarutobi assured him. 

“Guess so.”

“This place is very secure, you will be safe here if the invasion does happen.”

“Thank you sir.”

````````````````````````````  
Iruka couldn’t help pacing his room, his breakfast only half eaten on the table. The final part of the exams would have started by now. But he didn’t know when Gaara’s fight was scheduled and that was meant to be the cue to start. So all he could do was pace and wait for word, not exactly exiting.

Three hours later he was huddled under the bed as the room shook and bits of plaster fell from the ceiling. He gasped as the seals faded and he regained access to his chakra again. As soon as the shaking stopped he scrambled out from under the bed and tried the door, it had buckled a bit and it took a while but he managed to force it open only to cough as smoke and dust filled his lungs. He ripped a strip from his shirt to cover his mouth and nose before heading down the corridor slowly. 

Anko shoved at the beam pinning her down but it wouldn’t move. She struggled to get free but nothing was working, it was just too heavy and wedged tightly in place. She tensed as a figure emerged from the smoke, recognising the clothes as those given to the high priority prisoner who she had never seen. His face was covered with cloth and his hair tied back so there wasn’t much to try and identify him with. She scrabbled for some sort of weapon as he dropped to his knees beside her. He pulled the makeshift mask down to reveal a tanned face with a scar across his nose and kind brown eyes. He looked at the mess pinning her down and frowned. “You hurt?” He asked much to her shock. “Are you hurt?” He asked again when she didn’t answer. 

“No, just stuck.” She finally answered and he nodded, getting up to begin moving the smaller bits away. Finally all that was left was the main beam and he took a deep breath. 

“Get ready to move.” He told her and then began to move through several hand seals. She braced herself and then the beam was moving and she pushed herself free of the area before it moved back into place and the prisoner leant against it, breathing heavily, coughing lightly. “Okay?” He asked her and Anko got up only to cry out in pain, her leg buckling. She didn’t hit the ground though as he caught her, putting her arm over his shoulders. “I hope you know the way out of here.” She pointed the way to the exit and they began moving.

“Why?”

“Why what?” He asked, pulling his mask back up.

“Why save me?”

“Because you needed it.” He kicked the door open and then closed his eyes as he was blinded by the sunlight. 

“Anko!” Ibiki called out in concern, he recognised Umino Iruka supporting her and was relieved he had helped her. “Either of you hurt?”

“Looks like her ankle and I can’t really see at the moment.” Iruka answered. “So much for that place being safe.”

“Someone dropped a summon one it.” Ibiki admitted as he took Anko’s other side.

“So what is going on? Isn’t he a prisoner?” Anko asked even as Ibiki moved from their sides to quickly take down a nearby sound-nin before returning.

“Umino-san came here willingly; his fate depended on the relevance of his information. Looks like it was accurate.”

“Yeah.” Iruka agreed, blinking in surprise as Ibiki held out a kunai to him. He took it in his free hand just in case. Thankfully they made it to the hospital with no further incidents. They got Anko settled in and then tensed as the felt a wave of malevolent chakra. Iruka moved to the window and swore as he saw the massive racoon made of sand. “Gaara….” He opened the window.

“What are you doing Umino?” Ibiki demanded.

“To try and stop him.”

“Are you suicidal? You haven’t been active in the field for months; your chakra’s been bound most of that time.”

“But Gaara knows me and I might be able to get through to him. I have to try.” Iruka answered before taking off towards the trees.

````````````````````````````  
Hound stood outside the wrecked T&I building, seeing others fighting to put out the fires consuming the building. He felt something in his chest…pain. Iruka…..had he been crushed with the partial building collapse or had he been left to die of smoke inhalation or even being burned alive. How many had died when the massive snake had landed on the building? But that thought didn’t hurt as much as thinking of Iruka as dead and it was confusing. 

“Hound!” He turned to find Ibiki approaching. “He got out.” He assured the ANBU who blinked. “Saved Anko’s life in the process. But….he took off after Gaara.” As soon as he said that Hound took off to where the giant raccoon had been.

What he found wasn’t a battlefield but a scene of utter devastation. And in the middle of all the destruction was Iruka, cradling a redheaded teenager in his arms with two others wearing the symbol of Sand nearby. Looking around more he found an unconscious Uchiha and he winced at the sight of the pink haired teenager’s body lying nearby. That was not good. The two standing teens tensed when he appeared and Iruka looked up at him. “I’m sorry Hound, I wasn’t good enough. I couldn’t save the girl.”

Hound moved to her side and gently closed vacant green eyes before moving to check on the Uchiha, finding he was exhausted and unconscious but relatively unharmed. He then moved closer to Iruka, a gloved hand gently brushing across his shoulders. He knelt down to check the teen in Iruka’s arms, finding he was dazed and exhausted but not really injured. 

TBC….


	5. 5

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Yes, I killed Sakura. Please don’t hate me.  
So no one knows the story I asked about in ch1?

Chapter 5

Iruka looked up at Hound, wishing the mask wasn’t there but he knew it couldn’t be removed with the children there. “They’re just kids.” He whispered sadly and Hound cocked his head before creating two clones to carry the two Konoha teens back into the village. 

Temari edged closer to Iruka, clutching her battle fan. She was good but against one of the famed Konoha ANBU? She wasn’t that good. He could easily kill them all and there wasn’t a thing they could do. Even Gaara was weak and vulnerable at the moment.

“Are you injured?” Hound asked and Iruka nodded at his left leg. Hound blinked, how had he not noticed the blood on the other ninja’s pants? Then again the air was saturated with the scent of blood. He created another clone to take Gaara and then lent down to help Iruka help, gently lifting him into his arms. “You two will come as well.” He told the two conscious teens who nodded shakily, following him back to Konoha. Iruka just relaxed in Hound’s arms, head resting on the ANBU’s shoulder as his eyes slowly drifted shut. 

He woke four hours later to find a familiar ceiling above him, lifting his head confirmed it. He was once again in the hospital. He forced himself to just relax, able to feel lingering pain in his leg and a bit of stiffness from forming bruises. Considering the circumstances he was lucky to be in one piece let alone alive. He felt a great swell of guilt over the pink haired girl even though her death hadn’t been his fault. That small blonde boy had almost gotten her to safety, would have managed it, if not for the girls dark haired teammate. Her death had been so unnecessary. He felt sorry for her family. 

“Yo.” A familiar voice called and Iruka looked over at the window to find Kakashi perched there. He smiled and waved the older ninja inside. 

“Hey. You okay?”

“Not so much as a scratch unlike you. You’re lucky Ibiki told the ANBU where you’d gone.”

Iruka nodded. “The kids?”

“I’m assuming you mean the Kazekage’s kids. All fine. Jiraiya slapped a seal on the redhead just to be safe.” 

“The Hokage? What happened with the rest of the invasion?” He pushed and Kakashi sprawled in the visitor’s chair. 

“All the civilians got out unharmed and there is some damage to various buildings as you know. Several shinobi casualties and injuries but far less then there would have been. T&I got the worst of it thanks to that giant snake.”

“Someone dropped a snake on the building?” Iruka asked in disbelief, it had been gone by the time they had gotten out.

“Yeah. You’re lucky to have made it out.”

“Seals on the room failed so I managed to break the door down. I helped a female ninja out, is she okay?”

“Anko? Yeah, she already stopped by but you were still asleep.”

That made him relax. Things seemed to have gone about as well as could be expected. “When will I be discharged and where will I go?”

“The doctor said you can leave now Umino-san.” The Hokage said from the door. “As for where you will go, T&I is obviously no longer an option. It has been agreed that as long as you wear tracking and chakra suppression seals you will be able to stay with any ninja willing to house you until everything is sorted out.” That had Iruka staring in bewilderment. He could stay somewhere other than a cell?

“You can stay with me, that is if you want.” Kakashi offered and Iruka looked over at him before nodding numbly. He had his freedom! Well a limited version but still. A doctor came in to give him a final check-up and then Iruka stared in awe as one of the sannin themselves came in to place the seal on his back. It tickled at first while it was being drawn and then he gasped as his chakra was once again cut off. 

“Sorry about that, better than those stupid cuffs though.” Jiriaya offered and Iruka nodded.

“Thank you Jiriaya-sama.” Iruka bowed his head to the powerful shinobi.

“First time anyone’s ever thanked me for doing this, you’re one odd kid.” The toad sage shook his head in amusement and left the room, leaving Iruka and Kakashi alone. 

“How do you feel?”

“Weak and useless again.” He shrugged and got out of bed, gingerly putting weight on his healed leg. Kakashi moved closer in case he needed help and then led him from the hospital. Thankfully he had nothing on him that visually marked him as a missing-ninja, ex-sand ninja or sort of prisoner so they didn’t draw all that much attention as they walked through the village, Iruka looking around curiously. 

“Hungry?”

“Starved.”

“Well I don’t have anything at home. How’s ramen sound?” Kakashi pointed out the stand and Iruka nodded, following him in. Iruka was half way through his bowl when he noticed a photo and paused. “Iruka?”

“Who is that boy?” 

The chef looked over at the photo sadly. “He was our best customer and a wonderful child.”

“Was? Oh, I’m sorry sir.”

“Was in the sense he no longer comes here. We don’t know what happened to him. He was attending the Academy but failed several times. After the last attempt he just vanished.”

Iruka looked over at Kakashi who sighed. “Uzumaki Naruto. Best prankster in Konoha. Searches were organised for months after he disappeared but no sign was ever found. Why?”

“I’ve seen him, in the forest.” Iruka answered and they all froze, staring at him in shock. “What?”

“We need to see the Hokage.” Kakashi slapped some money down and then grabbed him. Iruka nearly collapsed when they reappeared in the Hokage tower and Kakashi steadied him, wincing in shame at forgetting that with his chakra sealed that would have been rather disorientating for Iruka. Kakashi moved them quickly towards Sarutobi’s office and all Iruka could do was follow. Kakashi knocked and they were quickly allowed entry. Iruka couldn’t see or even sense them but he knew there were ANBU watching them. “Naruto’s alive!” Kakashi announced and Iruka got to see the pipe fall out of the normally composed “Professor’s” mouth. 

“Are you sure?” He demanded and Kakashi thrust Iruka forward.

“Iruka saw him.”

“Umino-san?” The Hokage asked and Iruka could see the hope in his eyes.

“In the forest. Two Konoha genin were fighting Gaara. The girl went down under his sand and then this boy appeared. Small, blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks. He was underweight and dressed in rags. There was something……..the way he and Gaara reacted to him…it was odd. He tried to save her, would have to if her teammate hadn’t interfered. It was like his being there was a personal affront to the dark haired genin. When the girl died he just screamed and then he took on Gaara and was actually not doing too badly, he….he started to sort of glow red and the feel…I think he’s like Gaara. I tried to calm it all down and Gaara did sort of listen to me and his siblings after a while. When it was all over the boy disappeared.” Iruka half babbled in a rush to explain.

“He’s alive.” Sarutobi slumped in relief. He thought he had failed in the worst possible way but Naruto was alive. The poor child. And he would have to look into Iruka’s statement of Sakura’s death being Sasuke’s fault. He dismissed them and relit his pipe, staring out the window in thought. They still had to deal with the fallout of the invasion, not to mention Iruka himself and now there was proof Naruto was alive and still near Konoha. He really did need to find a new successor soon; he was getting far too old for this. 

TBC….


	6. 6

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter 6

Iruka woke up slowly and stretched as he looked around, he’d been so worn out the night before he’d just collapsed on the bed and fallen right to sleep. He sat up and looked around the small room. It just had the bed and a chest of drawers for clothes but it was warm and comfortable making it a hundred times better than his old cell. He got out of bed and opened the door to the hall, looking around. 

“Yo.” Kakashi greeted as he emerged from another room which Iruka assumed was the bathroom since his hair was wet.

“Good morning.”

“Sleep well?”

“Better than I have in months, thanks for this.”

Kakashi just waved it off. “I put some clothes in there for you, figured you’d want to clean up. I’ll start breakfast.”

He headed down the hall and it all felt so….normal. But how long would it last? He knew it wouldn’t be more than a few days before talks between the two villages would start and if his return was demanded…..would the Hokage try to save him? He didn’t want to die anymore, at first it hadn’t been such a bad idea but now he knew his death would affect others, the Sand siblings and Kakashi would all miss him. It was comforting to know that once more there were people who cared, would remember him but it was also scary to think of them grieving for him should he be executed. Iruka left his hair free to let it dry naturally, he really needed a haircut, it was getting too long and wasn’t in the best condition. Maybe he could ask Kakashi to cut it since he had no money to get it done professionally. He dressed in the clothes Kakashi had left him, rolling up the legs a bit since the other man was taller than him. He followed the smell of cooking food to the kitchen and blushed as his stomach growled loudly. 

“Guess you’re hungry.” Kakashi plated up and they sat down, Iruka watching his plate so Kakashi could eat in peace. 

`````````````````````````  
Kakashi gently combed Iruka’s hair out before picking up the scissors. He’d never actually cut someone’s hair before but it couldn’t be that hard could it? He had very steady hands and he was only trimming up the ends for him after all. He lifted a section and began to carefully cut. He worked quietly; utterly amazed that Iruka didn’t tense up once. Without chakra the younger man was very vulnerable and yet apparently totally at ease with Kakashi at his back with a sharp implement. Could he really trust him that much? Kakashi kept cutting, occasionally pausing to look over his work. “Done.” He finally announced, it looked pretty straight to him. 

Iruka reached back to feel his hair and then turned to smile at him. “Thanks. That feels a lot better.” Iruka shook his head before finger combing his hair and then pulling it up into a ponytail. Kakashi grinned and tugged the tail playfully. Iruka ducked away and grinned at him. Kakashi felt his cheeks heat slightly much to his confusion. Was he blushing? Iruka got up and stretched before going back into the apartment. Kakashi quickly burnt the cut off hair with a small fire jutsu, just to be safe, and then followed him inside. Iruka was his friend as strange as that sounded and yet sometimes…..he shook his head and lounged in the doorway, watching Iruka cook them up some lunch. 

````````````````````````  
Iruka followed Kakashi to a secluded training ground, confused as to what they were doing. Kakashi put the bag he was carrying down under a tree and then moved to the centre of the clearing, motioning for Iruka to join him. “Just because your chakra’s sealed at the moment doesn’t mean you should let your training go.” He settled himself into a stance and Iruka’s eyes widened before he slipped into his own. Kakashi recognised the style from having fought Sand-nin before but it wasn’t the most common form in that village. Kakashi waved him on, wanting Iruka to make the first move so he did. Within five minutes Kakashi was thoroughly enjoying himself, he hadn’t told Iruka but he had a temporary seal on himself to even the fight up. Without chakra Iruka could give him a good workout. They finally stopped after almost an hour, going through a quick cool down routine before collapsing under the tree where Kakashi opened the bag to reveal water and food. “Why are you so worn out?”

In answer Kakashi removed the seal he had been wearing in his sandal and Iruka’s eyes went wide in shock. “Figured it should be a fair fight and you’re good.”

Iruka blushed slightly at the compliment. “Thanks. That felt good.”

“Well we’re not done yet.”

“I’m exhausted.”

“Nothing physical.” Kakashi sat up; crossing his legs and Iruka groaned but mimicked him. “You said before that water is your element but that Sand doesn’t really have any water jutsu so you should take this opportunity to at least learn the hand signs. If I show you what each one does you should be able to figure them out at a later date.” He offered and Iruka stared at him in stunned silence before nodding eagerly. Kakashi grinned and began the lesson, finding that Iruka picked up the hand signs very quickly. He made sure to show him a good mixture of jutsu of various ranking. The higher ones would be difficult and Iruka may only have the reserves to pull off one in a fight but they could also save his life one day.

`````````````````````````````````````  
Kakashi felt the presence of another ANBU and slipped out of the apartment, knowing that with the seal Iruka wouldn’t have detected the masked ninja. He accepted the scroll and quickly opened it before swallowing and going back inside where Iruka looked up from where he was curled on the couch, book in hand. “Kakashi? What is it?” He asked in alarm, sitting up. 

“Suna’s Council has arrived for talks.”

Iruka paled and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. They had known this was coming. “What happens next?”

“You are to appear before both Council’s and the Hokage in the morning.” Kakashi answered softly and Iruka slumped. He sat beside Iruka, not sure what to do.

“I…..”

“It’s going to be okay.” Kakashi tried to comfort him, hesitantly putting his hand over Iruka’s. Iruka looked over at him and tried to smile. 

“We both know you can’t promise that Kakashi. Odds are I won’t walk away from this.” They both knew it was true but Kakashi didn’t want that to happen, Iruka did not deserve to die. He had done the right thing, for both their villages. 

“I’ll speak to the Council on your behalf.” He promised and Iruka managed a more realistic smile.

“Thank you. No matter what happens I…you didn’t have to do half of what you’ve done for me and I…I just….thank you. For being my friend.”

“Not like I have many friends Iruka. I want to help you.” Kakashi admitted and Iruka smiled, leaning into him. Kakashi blinked but wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He would do everything he could to make sure Iruka survived with some sort of quality of life. Kakashi felt Iruka relax totally against him and soon the younger ninja was asleep for which Kakashi was grateful, he would need to be fully rested in the coming days.

TBC….


	7. 7

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

Chapter 7

“Iruka?” Kakashi called sleepily in confusion as he saw him in his doorway. Iruka moved closer quietly.

“I…I can’t….”

Kakashi pulled back the blankets and Iruka was soon curled against him, trembling. “It’s alright, just sleep.” He soothed, wrapping an arm around him. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Just try and sleep. I’ve got you, you’re safe.” He whispered and gradually the trembling stopped and Iruka fell asleep. Kakashi stayed awake to just hold him, soothing him whenever it appeared a nightmare was starting. Maybe it would have been better if they’d just stayed on the couch to sleep, kept Iruka from waking up and thinking about the upcoming proceedings. But what was done was done. It felt more than a little strange to be sharing his bed with someone. Yes he had had sex before but never in his own bed, he never brought anyone to his apartment for that. And he never cuddled. But with Iruka it felt natural to offer comfort. He’d been the one to bring him to Konoha and in a way he felt responsible for whatever happened to him. It was silly, Iruka had been coming to Konoha on his own after all but that didn’t change how he felt. Iruka shifted in his sleep and Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair, it was softer than he’d imagined it would and felt nice. Iruka settled back into a deep sleep and Kakashi smiled before tugging his mask down since the room was dark and Iruka was asleep. 

`````````````````````````````````  
Iruka stood before the combined Council’s and the Hokage dressed once again in his uniform, for the first time since coming to Konoha. Thankfully it had been washed and mended at some point. He stood painfully at attention as the various Council members snapped at each other. Some of the suggestions as to his fate had him wanting to curl up in a little ball somewhere from fear. He hadn’t seen Kakashi since they arrived at the Tower earlier that morning. He knew the older man had already spoken on his behalf and now there was nothing anyone could do for him. 

Finally the Sandaime addressed him and Iruka could see the sadness in his eyes, just from that look Iruka knew it was going to be bad. “Umino Iruka it is the decision of this joint Council that your chakra be permanently sealed and for you to be incarcerated for life in the salt mines of Wind Country.” The elderly man announced and Iruka nearly passed out. The mines…..they may have well executed him, it was the same in the end. With no chakra he’d last a year at most. Mining salt in the deserts of Wind Country was usually a punishment for the worst civilian criminals. How many lives had his actions saved? He fought down tears of fear and depression, it wasn’t fair. He saw the tiniest shift behind the Sandaime and then he locked eyes with a familiar ANBU.

Hound stood frozen behind the Hokage. No! They could not do this to Umino. Normally vibrant brown eyes met his and he shuddered at the look in them, he would not last long in such a place. He would not let him die like that. Such a brave shinobi would die a shinobi’s death; he would make sure of that. He would do that for him. 

The members of Suna’s Council suddenly tensed as the wind picked up, grains of sand moving in the air and Iruka’s eyes went wide as the door suddenly burst open to reveal the Sand siblings, Gaara in the middle, all three looking very mad. “Gaara-kun.” Iruka whispered and green eyes locked on him as the young demon container strode into the room until he stood in front of the young special jounin. 

“Thank you Iruka-san.” Gaara whispered and Iruka’s eyes widened before he knelt down and smiled at him. 

“No thanks are needed Gaara-sama.” He replied more formally than his first greeting. “I have always done what I believed to be right.” Gaara nodded, placing a hand on the kneeling man’s shoulder before glaring at the gathered Councils. Most shifted uncomfortable under his cold gaze.

“Umino Iruka is a hero. If not for him my actions would have been far worse all these years. Not only that but he risked his life to confront me in the forest and save this village. He knew what he was risking when he came here and yet he did so not for his own good but for that of our two villages. And this is how you would repay him? Fools.” Gaara snarled; the sand shifting ominously around him. 

“For his services to our family Umino Iruka has our protection. For this sentence to be carried out you will have to get through us.” Kankurō added firmly. 

“The Wind Daimyo happens to agree with us.” Temari added with a smirk. Suna’s Council stared at them in shock and disbelief. Iruka stared at them in shock and wonder, a little bit of hope beginning to bloom. 

At the back of the room Hound relaxed as the children Iruka had saved came to his rescue in return, their physical threat backed up by a very real political one. Perhaps he would not have to keep his silent promise to give Iruka a good death. 

“We will not allow that traitor back.” One suicidally brave Councillor announced and Gaara turned to the Hokage. 

“With your permission Hokage-sama Umino-san will remain in Konoha, an exchange-ninja if you’d like. Better communication between our two villages could help stop something like this happening again.”

The Hokage puffed on his pipe in thought. He had no problem with the idea; he had observed the young man as had many others. His actions proved that he was a good man, guided by a strong sense of right and wrong. “I see no problem with that. There will be restrictions obviously, as with any foreign ninja, but I believe he would make a good addition to our ranks in Suna’s name.” The glare he sent his own Council kept them silent, that and the threatening sand still floating around. “Welcome to Konoha Umino-san.” With that the Council members left and Iruka collapsed. Familiar arms caught him and he slumped in Hounds hold.

“I…..” Iruka looked up at him, utterly bewildered. 

“I will take you back to the apartment; Hatake-san will be worrying about you.” Hound stated, nodding to the siblings before bowing to the Hokage and then the two of them vanished. As soon as they were safely in the apartment Hound ripped his mask off revealing Kakashi. “Iruka? Are you alright?” He called to the stunned man and Iruka stared at him dazedly.

“Staying?” He asked and Kakashi nodded.

“You’re staying here.” He promised and then ended up taking Iruka’s weight as he passed out. He gently lifted him and carried him to his own bedroom, gently stripping off most of his uniform before lying down beside him, figuring he’d have nightmares of what almost was. Kakashi held him gently, mentally shuddering as he remembered what he had been considering earlier. Could he really have killed Iruka to give him a quick gentle death? Hound could have and he knew it. Maybe it was time for him to leave ANBU. If he could consider killing a friend so easily he was obviously suffering psychological issues. 

TBC…


	8. 8

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 8

Iruka sat perfectly still as once again Jiriaya worked on his back. The brush moving across his skin tickled badly but he forced himself to remain still, not wanting to disrupt the man’s work. Who knew what would happen if the seal he was drawing was even slightly off. Instead of negating the first seal it could do anything and he didn’t want that. “Brace yourself.” The sannin warned and then he activated the seal and Iruka jerked forward, teeth gritted to hold back a cry of pain and then he gasped as his chakra flooded back. “You’ve got a good pain tolerance.” 

“Thank you.” Iruka panted out even as Kakashi supported him.

“You’re the one that saw Naruto.”

“Yes sir.” Iruka looked over at him curiously and was amazed to see the perverted author looking away in shame.

“He’s my godson,” he admitted. “I should have been here for him. Was he alright?” 

“Dirty and a bit skinny, he really wanted to save the girl.”

Jiriaya chuckled. “Sarutobi-sensei told me she was his crush for years; he used to drive her crazy.” He sobered. “Her death could crush him.”

“What happened to their third team member?” Iruka asked in confusion and Kakashi sighed.

“Hospitalised after the preliminaries, he may never be a ninja again.” Both other ninja winced even as Iruka stood and stretched before grinning and running up the wall much to the others amusement. He flipped down from the ceiling and closed his eyes, revelling in the feeling of no longer having that blasted seal on. He was free! 

“Are you going to look for him?” Iruka asked Jiriaya who nodded. “If it helps I think he took off to the east but everything was pretty messed up by then.”

“Thank you. Welcome to Konoha Umino Iruka.” With that the sannin left them. 

“Want to really spar?” Kakashi offered and Iruka lit up in joy.

``````````````````````````````  
Sarutobi leant back in his chair, fingers steepled as he stared at the various reports. The picture he was putting together was disturbing to say the least. How could so many seasoned professionals be so stupid? They were all so caught up in the mythos of the ‘last Uchiha’ that their reports were filled with his praises when in reality the reports should have been much different. Iruka’s testimony on the fight was just the last straw. If it wasn’t for the fact he himself witnessed young Aiji’s fight against the Rain genin he would be wondering if Sasuke had been involved in his terrible injuries. Did it matter that Orochimaru had failed to get to the boy when it seemed he was unstable and a threat to his comrades anyway? But without a reliable Konoha witness the Council would never allow him to do what needed to be done, especially after they had been railroaded into accepting Iruka’s presence. He needed something more to strip the boy of his rank and have him incarcerated so that he could get the mental help he needed. For now he would need someone to keep a closer eyes on the boy, someone he could trust to only report to him…..spotting a rarely seen form he picked it up and smiled as he recognised the handwriting. That could work very well.

```````````````````````````````````  
Iruka moved through the forest slowly, scanning for the smallest sign. Thankfully he didn’t have a guard assigned but he knew if he was gone too long questions would be asked. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing on finding the child. The forest was full of life which made it harder to single out individual chakra signatures but since he had the feeling the boy was like Gaara which should make him easier to find. Though it was sort of odd that the boy had managed to avoid the famed Inuzuka hounds. Finding the tiniest trace he took off at full speed, needing to find the child. They’d been so sad since finding he was alive but staying hidden. The feel of the boy’s chakra led him on an extensive chase, twisting around all over the place, it was no wonder the dogs couldn’t find him, the whole place must smell like him. He didn’t know what made him pause but he stopped in a clearing, eyes scanning the foliage for whatever it was he’d sensed. He moved silently over to a thick group of bushes and knelt down, parting them slightly. “It’s okay Naruto, you can come out. I won’t hurt you.” He murmured gently. “Are you hurt? Here, you must be hungry.” He held out the chocolate bar, smiling softly when a dirty hand moved to snatch it. “You know there are people that are worried about you? Sandaime-sama thought you were dead.”

“Jiji?”

Iruka choked back a laugh at his name for the Hokage. “Yeah, he was very happy when I told him you were alive.” The bushes parted and a small form emerged. 

“Who are you?” The pre-teen asked warily.

“Umino Iruka, it’s very nice to formally meet you Naruto-kun.”

“Is…do you know if Sakura-chan….”

Iruka reached out slowly to put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Naruto, she didn’t make it. You did everything you could to help and it was very brave of you. What happened to her wasn’t your fault. You understand?” he waited until Naruto nodded hesitantly. “You need a bath kiddo.” He teased slightly and Naruto blinked at him before ducking his head shyly. “Will you come back with me?” Naruto tensed, getting wary again. Iruka gently brushed the lengthening blonde hair away from his face. “No one will see you, we can get you cleaned up and fed.” Naruto finally nodded and Iruka reached out to pick him up, settling him on his back. A few quick hand signs and Naruto was hidden from the sight of most as Iruka made his way back to Kakashi’s apartment. 

`````````````````````````````````  
Iruka looked up and smiled when he saw the blonde hovering in the doorway dressed in one of Kakashi’s shirts. On the kid it fell past his knees like a dress. It was amazing the difference a shower could make. Iruka began plating up and Naruto moved towards him. “Grab a seat; don’t want it to get cold.” Naruto sat down and began to hungrily eat. He went rigid when the door opened and Iruka put a hand over his. “It’s okay.”

“Iruka?”

“Kitchen.” He answered and Kakashi walked in only to freeze in total shock.

“I……Naruto?” He called as if disbelieving what he was seeing. The blonde shifted closer to Iruka and stared at Kakashi in confusion and fear. “You’re alright.” Kakashi moved closer slowly, seeing his fear, and knelt in front of him. 

Naruto stared at him and then frowned, reaching out to touch the silvery hair. “Hound?” He asked and Kakashi blinked in shock while Iruka chuckled, so much for the secret identity thing. 

“How?”

“You gave me my sleep cap.”

“Yes I did. Being on your protection detail was always a favourite assignment.” He eye smiled at him. “I spent a lot of time looking for you after you vanished Naruto-kun.”

“Sorry.” 

“Not your fault.” He reached over to ruffle his hair. “I’m just happy you’re safe. Have you told the Hokage yet?”

“I thought getting him cleaned up and fed was a good first step.”

Kakashi nodded, cleaning him up would help ease the Hokage’s guilt over the rest. “Would you like to go see Jiji?” He asked and Naruto looked between them before nodding and then looking at Iruka, holding his arms up. Iruka smiled and settled him on his back again. 

```````````````````````````  
Sarutobi looked up as once again Kakashi and Iruka walked into his office and then felt the ANBU guards tense as they sensed the illusion around Iruka. The Sand-nin quickly dispelled it to reveal a blonde haired child. “Naruto-kun?” He nearly choked on his pipe in shock, feeling his guards react as well. Iruka lowered the boy to the ground and he smiled shyly at his surrogate grandfather. Sarutobi got up and knelt only to have a blonde missile slam into him, hugging him tightly. “Oh my child.” He murmured as he held him. He hadn’t failed Minato and Kushina after all. 

“Jiji.” Naruto chocked out, eyes closed tightly to keep tears in. 

“I am so sorry Naruto.”

“For what?” Naruto asked, pulling back.

“For not watching over you better.”

The pre-teen shrugged. “You’re the Hokage; you’ve got to look after everyone. I get it.”

“Well we have a second chance now. I have your possessions but your apartment is no longer available.”

Kakashi glance at Iruka who smiled and nodded so he stepped forward. “He can stay with us sir, it may be a little crowded but we can work something out.”

Sarutobi stared at the two young men to make sure they understood. He knew there were whispers already about Iruka staying with Kakashi, adding Naruto to the mix….but Kakashi’s expression was firm and the Hokage smiled. While no one had told Iruka about Naruto he had obviously been around Gaara enough to be able to recognise those like him and did not appear to have any problem with it. “Would you like to stay with them Naruto?” Naruto looked at them both before nodding. “Very well, I’ll have your things dropped off at the apartment as soon as possible. Now, I need to speak with Kakashi about some things so why don’t you and Iruka-san go buy you some new clothes.” He handed Iruka some money and he nodded, leading Naruto out of the room. 

“You received the paperwork then.”

“Yes and I have approved it. As of the beginning of next month you will be moved to inactive status. Because of that I have a request of you.”

“You’re not going to ask me to take on a genin team are you?” He asked warily and Sarutobi chuckled.

“No. However there is a genin who needs supervision and you would be a good choice.”

“Sasuke.” He stated flatly.

“Unfortunately Iruka and the siblings’ testimony is not enough at the moment. For anything to be done a reputable Konoha ninja must see something. And since you have the Sharingan as well….”

“Very well. What about Naruto, if he still wants to be a ninja?”

“I see no problem with you or Iruka teaching him. Get his skills up to scratch and he can graduate with the next class.”

“Thank you Hokage-sama.” Kakashi bowed and left. 

TBC…


	9. 9

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter9

Kakashi observed the last Uchiha from where he was lounging in a tree. Well he certainly was arrogant, he could tell from the way he stood and watched anyone passing by. Iruka definitely had the easier job in getting Naruto settled in. If he kept collecting people he was going to need a bigger apartment. They had decided he would deal with Sasuke alone after what had happened the last time the two children had seen each other. Last thing they needed was Naruto trying to kill him and the Council getting involved. He didn’t want to teach the brat anything but he had to at least make it look like he was for the sake of the Hokage’s plan. He waited a little longer before moving to join the boy. 

``````````````  
Iruka ignored the stares as he walked with Naruto through the village. As the only person not afraid of Gaara back in Suna he’d gotten used to being stared at. But he could feel Naruto’s enthusiasm steadily dropping the longer they were out. He put a hand on the boy’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “Ignore them Naruto, their opinions don‘t mean a thing.”

“They hate me.”

“They’re ignorant and don’t know you.” He countered loudly enough for others to hear. A few of them actually looked slightly ashamed at that which was good. Maybe they could change opinions about Naruto. He knew what the boy was, it was hard not to realise after seeing him take on Gaara the way he had. And he was sure he knew which beast he carried, after all the kyuubi had attacked nearly thirteen years ago and he knew such a being could not be killed by any mortal. Despite his legend the Yondaime had been mortal. But for the village to ostracise the boy just for being a container was disgusting. Gaara had given people a reason to fear him, Naruto had done nothing. And Konoha was meant to be the ‘kindest’ of the hidden villages. Not from where he was standing. The Sandaime was simply getting too old to keep a firm enough grip on things. 

“Hey! Sand guy!” A voice yelled and Iruka turned since she could only mean him only to see the young woman he had pulled from T&I headquarters during the invasion. Did Anko have to be so loud?

“Sand guy?” Naruto asked in confusion and Iruka shrugged.

“Well I am still sort of a sand-ninja. Even if only on paper. Hello Anko-san.”

“Who…..” She stared at Naruto in surprise and the boy tensed. “So you really are alive brat. Good to see.” That comment had Iruka relaxing a bit. 

“Who are you crazy lady?”

Anko laughed as Iruka rubbed his scar. “I like you kid, you’ve got guts. Name’s Anko.”

“My names Naruto not kid!”

“Settle down Naruto.” Iruka chided gently and Naruto quieted. “Was there something you needed?”

“Just wanted to say congrats. Heard what they wanted to do to you, glad it didn’t happen.”

“So am I.” 

“See ya around Iruka.” She waved and left.

“What did she mean?” 

“It’s a long story Naruto and not one for the street.” Naruto pouted but let it go. They finally arrived at the training ground Iruka had picked and he sat down in the middle of the open field and Naruto looked around before sitting opposite him.

“Why are we here?” 

“So we can talk about an offer the Hokage agreed to.”

“Offer?” He was curious but also a little suspicious. 

“Do you still want to be a ninja?”

Naruto’s eyes went wide in shock. “But….but I failed three times.” He admitted softly and Iruka smiled kindly. 

“You won’t be going back to the Academy Naruto. This would be personal training from Kakashi and I, mostly me though as Kakashi has been….asked to train someone else as well.” 

“You want to train me?” He asked in disbelief.

Iruka chuckled and ruffled the blonde hair. “Only if you want to learn.” 

“I…” Naruto scrunched up his face as he thought. Did he want to be a ninja still? To be Hokage one day? Part of the reason for that had been Sakura and now she was….he still couldn’t believe what had happened. Especially that Sasuke had done that and not seemed to care she was dead. So why did he want to be a ninja? 

“Take your time Naruto, you don’t have to decide now.”

“Kay. So you gonna tell me what she was talking about?”

“Alright. I am technically a suna ninja.” That made Naruto stare in shock. “Over the course of a few missions and meetings with the Kazekage I realised that something was very wrong. I managed to find information on the invasion and decided to warn Konoha. That makes me a traitor despite the fact that the Kazekage had actually been replaced by an imposter. I was kept locked in a cell here because there was no way to confirm my information totally and out two villages were technically allies at the time. During the invasion the building was damaged and I left the cell, running across an injured Anko so I helped her. Then I came to your fight. Once it was all over the Councils of out two villages met to discuss what happened. One of those things was me. Suna decided that for my crime I was to be condemned to life in a mine with my chakra sealed away.”

“No! They can’t do that to you. You did the right thing.” Naruto’s eyes were wide in horror and he’d gone pale. 

“Relax Naruto. Gaara, the boy you fought, and his siblings stepped in on my behalf. So instead I will live here in Konoha, under supervision for now at least. That’s part of the reason I live with Kakashi. He volunteered to watch me since he would come and see my while I was locked up.” He suddenly had his arms full of teenager. 

“I’m glad you’re staying here.” He whispered and Iruka smiled.

“Thanks, so am I.”

“I want to be a ninja.” Naruto told him suddenly and Iruka stared at him before nodding. 

“Alright. First lesson then.”

``````````````  
“So how was your day?” Kakashi asked and Iruka smiled.

“Naruto’s agreed to training and the first lesson went well. I didn’t tell him who your other student is though. And thanks to Anko I had to explain how I ended up here and what almost happened.”

“You alright?”

“I’m fine. It’s in the past now and I am never going back to Suna.” Iruka curled up on the couch and Kakashi watched him before nodding in acceptance. “How did it go with the Uchiha?”

“He’s arrogant and cold. Got a serious chip on his shoulder and I have no problem believing what you and Naruto saw. I do not like having to give even the appearance of training him.” He admitted and Iruka winced in sympathy.

“It’s only until we can get proper proof.”

“Your word should be enough.” Kakashi argued and Iruka smiled.

“Thanks but I understand why it isn’t. Maybe in time….” He shrugged and picked up his book to continue reading, Kakashi doing the same. Kakashi said nothing as the younger man began leaning on him as it got late, his book gradually falling as he fell asleep. He shifted slightly to get Iruka into a more comfortable position and kept reading his own book. 

TBC……


	10. ch10

Disclaimer: not mine.

Chapter 10

Just a second of stunned immobility and blood flowed from his side. Kakashi dropped to one knee in pain and shock, grey eye locked on his ‘student’ who sneered at him. This action was all they needed, he had attacked a comrade with the intention to grievously harm if not kill, Sasuke was done as a shinobi. And it had only taken four months to get him to show what he really was. Of course now he was bleeding rather heavily and had to deal with a psychotic Uchiha with an almost fully developed Sharingan. Iruka was going to kill him for this. He quickly uncovered his own Sharingan and blocked another attack before throwing a tagged kunai straight up to send out a message that he needed aide. He probably didn’t but the more witnesses the better, plus they’d most likely bring a medic. 

In a nearby training ground Iruka’s eyes narrowed as he saw the brilliant flash in the sky. He may have only been in the village for a few months but that signal was common to all, it was a call for aide. “Naruto go back to the apartment.”

“Iruka-sensei?” 

“Go now and stop for nothing.” He ordered sternly and the blonde took off even as Iruka took off, mentally calculating where the flare had come from. He reached the area quickly enough and his blood ran cold when he saw the two battling, this was no training spar. He instantly saw that Kakashi had been badly injured, the side of his vest soaked red in blood. He didn’t even think of hanging back but launched himself into the battle, taking the boy by surprise. He hadn’t fought many Sand-nin during the invasion and even if he had Iruka’s fighting style was evolving into a blend of styles from both Suna and Konoha. It was enough to but the teen briefly on the defensive and Iruka knew how to fight the Sharingan since his main sparring partner was Kakashi. He locked his gaze on the teen’s feet and purposely stopped thinking and instead reacted. Planning was far easier to predict that someone who simply did whatever felt right in that second. 

Kakashi backed off for a moment as Iruka attacked, thankful for the time to catch his breath. He was limited in the fight due to needing to take the boy alive but Sasuke had no such reservations. It was amazing to see Iruka fighting and not simply sparring, he was magnificent in battle. Suna had no idea what they had tossed aside. He quickly grabbed some bandages around his stomach and then moved in to try and catch Sasuke between them and knock him out. He felt as others arrived in answer to his distress call and their arrival distracted Sasuke, allowing Iruka to slam the blunt end of a kunai into his head, causing him to drop. 

Iruka instantly moved to Kakashi’s side and began pulling his vest off to get to the wound beneath. Kakashi saw Iruka’s eyes widen when he saw the wound. “Medic!” Iruka yelled in alarm even as he pushed at Kakashi in a way that indicated he needed to sit. It didn’t really hurt but Kakashi knew that was the lingering adrenaline. Soon a medic was with them and began flashing through hand signs. Kakashi lay on the ground with Iruka pillowing his head on his lap and holding one hand for Kakashi to squeeze when the pain got bad. The medic soon had him partially headed and stable for transport to the hospital while another had Sasuke on a stretcher while another was set up for Kakashi. They moved him onto it and then the medic moved to Iruka’s side.

“You are injured jounin-san.” She said respectfully and Iruka frowned before finally noticing the kunai imbedded in his upper arm. The medic chuckled slightly. “You didn’t even feel it did you?”

“No.”

“The wonders of adrenaline. Your name for the records please.”

“Umino Iruka.” He answered and saw the slight widening of her eyes in response. While the details of his story were mostly classified some of it had spread among the ranks and even among the civilians. Many didn’t know how to treat a foreign shinobi who was permanently assigned to the village, those who knew more were wary about him, after all he had betrayed one village what was to stop him betraying another. 

“I will bandage this and then it can be treated fully at the hospital. Normally I could heal this here but not after treating Hatake-san.” She explained in case he thought she simply didn’t want to treat him.

“Thank you.”

```````````````````````````  
Sarutobi read the preliminary reports on the incident and frowned, two shinobi injured, one very badly, all because the Council refused to see the truth. He knew it could have been a lot worse but those two had a place in his old heart. He hadn’t wanted to feel anything for young Iruka but the young man had wormed his way in with his polite and caring ways. As Minato’s last living student Kakashi would always have a place in his heart, he always felt he had failed the boy after Minato and Kushina died. He got up and left to walk to the hospital, even if Kakashi was not up to answering his questions Iruka’s injuries were listed as minor so he should be able to talk. Sure enough he found Iruka sitting on the edge of an examination table while a medic bound his upper arm firmly. His hair was half out of its ponytail and he could see a few forming bruises here and there but overall he seemed fine. 

“Hokage-sama!” Iruka exclaimed as he saw him and tried to bow but Sarutobi waved him back down and looked to the medic.

“Is he able to give his account of events or is further treatment needed?” he asked her and she bowed.

“Umino-san only suffered superficial wound other than the kunai lodged in his upper arm. The wound has been treated, he just needs to not use the arm too much for the next two days.”

“Very good, may we use this room?”

“Of course sir. If you need any pain relief please call for assistance Umino-san.”

“Thank you.” He smiled at her and she left. Iruka shifted on the table to grab his shirt and pull it back on as hospitals were always a bit chilly. He crossed his legs to be more comfortable and look at the Hokage. “Have you heard anything about Kakashi’s condition sir?” 

“He is stable but is being kept asleep so that he doesn’t move too much just yet. There was some worry about how much blood he lost but so far everything is going well.” Sarutobi assured him even as he pulled up a chair to sit on. “Now I must ask for your report on events. Take all the time you need, there is no rush. Sasuke is currently sedated and under guard.”

“Yes sir.” Iruka took a calming breath and began to explain what had happened as far a she knew it. Everything else would have to wait until Kakashi could talk.

TBC….

**Author's Note:**

> So kudos but no comments at all? Please someone tell me what you think!


End file.
